Update R14
Release 14 - '''World v2 (the biome update) Date: 2015 - 04 - 08 This is it! This is the update you’ve all been waiting for. We’ve crammed as many new biomes, creatures and cool things as we could fit into this update. Then we threw in a few more for good measure. Rather than give you a wall of text summarizing everything, we’ll just make three points before diving into the patch notes... 1) We’re not joking -- this release is massive. Normally we prefer to pace things out more, but World v2 requires you create a new world to get the new content. We want to keep to an absolute minimum occasions where we ask players to restart. On that note, you can still access and play on your old worlds, though there are a few items you’ll no longer be able to craft. 2) As big as this update is, it doesn’t quite have everything we were hoping it would. For instance, the new mobs’ attacks aren’t up to snuff compared to the usual suspects. They will get better in future updates. And we’ll likely continue to refine some of the textures and other art elements. 3) In addition to World v2, there are several changes you’ll enjoy no matter what world you’re in. For example, real flames on torches, bloom lighting effects, bigger chests, performance improvements / network optimizations for better gameplay overall and a bunch of bugfixes. Patch notes are below. If you don’t have a chance to play this very moment, get a taste for what’s new in this teaser video. If you do have time, slap a power cell on, grab some torches and get lost! New Features and Content IMPORTANT NOTE: Many of the new features in R14 are only available if you generate a new world! Your old worlds will still be accessible, but will be missing new content and not all recipes will be craftable. '''New biomes Swamp Savannah Jungle Canyons Dunes Autumn Forest Tundra Oasis Coastal Foothills New terrain generation features Foliage system River generation and simulation Improved and more varied cave generation Temperate and climate simulation for unique biome variants Natural tree architect and generation Revised ore seeding and ore vein generation Continent-based world generation Larger, more sprawling biomes Balance overhaul Ore extraction amount rebalance (less produced from higher-level ores) Durability adjustments Armor adjustments Weapon adjustments Creature difficulty rebalance New creature abilities and effects Medium and large potions removed 58 new blocks 6 new creatures BossHog ShrewdShrew DustEvil Rambeau Pebble Trog 6 new creature variants Feral Pigsy Mossy, Dried, and Autumn Leafi Arctic Miru Blizzard Chizzard 12 new crafting materials 10 new craftables Poison Resistance Potion Poison Bomb Bungalow Wall Bungalow Accent Wall Bungalow Accent Fur Wall Bungalow Support Bungalow Window Bungalow Roof Bungalow Stairs Bungalow Window Improvements * Day / night tweaks * Chests (except grand arctek chests) have more space * Lighting and z-fighting fixes near world chunk boundaries * Performance improvements * AI improvements * Network and server optimizations * Bloom effects * Flame visuals for torches Bugfixes * Slab and rod order made consistent in processor for different raw materials * Basic extractor now properly account-bound * Spawning fixes for creatures and treasure chests * Fix for green flare getting “stuck” on player avatar in inventory screen * Keybindings for missing game features removed Category:Patch Notes